A Friendly Reminder
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: The Enchancian royal family, Baileywick, and Cedric visit the Kingdom of Azura to celebrate Prince Daniel's twenty-first birthday; however, things don't go according to plan when the prince, Cedric, and Sofia get lost in the Azuran forest, leaving them to work together if they want to find their way out. (Follow up to "Teacher Crush"; requested by allyrwhitney)


A Friendly Reminder

Summary: The Enchancian royal family, Baileywick, and Cedric visit the Kingdom of Azura to celebrate Prince Daniel's twenty-first birthday; however, things don't go according to plan when the prince, Cedric, and Sofia get lost in the Azuran forest, leaving them to work together if they want to find their way out. (Follow up to "Teacher Crush"; requested by allyrwhitney)

Disclaimer: I don't own the show. The character of Prince Daniel and his Kingdom of Azura belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Well, allyrwhitney requested a story with the character of Daniel again, and after conferring with MarionetteJ2X, I got the greenlight to go for it. Haha. If you read the original story with Daniel, you'll know he and Cedric don't exactly get off on the right foot. Let's see how things go this time… Enjoy!

*Story*

The Royal Schooner was currently miles away from Enchancia, and aboard included the royal family, Baileywick, and Cedric, all of whom were traversing to the Kingdom of Azura for a very special event. Prince Daniel, whom they'd met months ago, was about to turn twenty-one and supposedly soon inherit the throne from his father, who was growing older and feebler each passing day. Everyone seemed to be excited to share in the prince's birthday…except one.

"I don't understand the fuss over a birthday for a boy we all hardly know," Cedric remarked as he stood next to Baileywick and sipped some of his boysenberry juice. "For all we know, since he _has_ lied to our faces before, he could be leading us all into a trap."

"Says the man who attempted to take over his own kingdom," Baileywick countered with a smirk, causing Cedric to growl softly and grip the cup a little too firmly. "Why don't you set your disdain for the prince aside and enjoy the journey, Cedric? It's not like we get to leave the castle that often anyway, so we might as well make the best of it."

"I wouldn't be here were it not for—"

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia called from the helm, grinning and waving him over. "Come look! There's a family of dolphins following us!"

"Sofia dragged you into this?" the steward guessed with a chuckle as Cedric sighed and passed him his empty cup. "I had a feeling."

"No matter how against something I am, I just can't say _no_ to her for some reason." Cedric folded his arms.

"Because you would hate to disappoint her…again." Baileywick smiled disarmingly and shrugged as the other worker offered him a silent stare. "Just guessing. Better go see those dolphins before she comes over to haul you off." He chuckled and moved along as Cedric began making his way over to his friend. He gripped the side of the schooner and smiled as, indeed, there were quite a few of the sea creatures following them at that moment. "Extraordinary."

Sofia giggled and nodded before turning to face him. "Want to see what I got Prince Daniel for his twenty-first birthday?"

' _Not particularly,_ ' he thought to himself, but he plastered a patient smile on his face and shrugged. "Sure." He'd never understand why the princess was so fascinated with the other royal, but he wasn't about to disappoint her by being disinterested in what she had to say.

She knelt to the deck and pulled a small box from a satchel before passing it over to her friend. She grinned as he opened it and peered inside. "It's a medal. I made it myself with some magical assistance from Ms. Cordelia."

"Cordy knows about this?" Cedric's eye twitched a bit as he observed the etching in the medal. In bold lettering it read the following: THE ESTEEMED PRINCE DANIEL OF AZURA, ROYAL SORCERER'S PROTÉGÉ, MAGIC ENTHUSIAST. "Well, isn't that…charming?" He gave the girl a look as she smiled obliviously, clearly missing his sarcastic quip. He quickly shut the box and passed it back to Sofia, who blinked. "I'm sure he'll love it, Sofia. Everyone loves your gifts. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I'll help myself to some of those scones I saw Baileywick trying to hide earlier." He turned briskly and walked away.

Sofia frowned at her friend's strange behavior before looking back at the box in her hands. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

The Kingdom of Azura very much lived up to its name. The sky was a peaceful blue, and the ocean surrounding the kingdom boasted its own beautiful blue color. Even the very castle itself was coated in varying shades of the popular color. It was probably one of the most calming kingdoms the Enchancian family had witnessed just upon first arrival at the docks.

"Wow," Amber breathed as she and James walked side by side, both following along behind their parents. "Daddy, when I'm queen, can I trade with this kingdom if I want?"

Roland chuckled. "If that's what you want, Amber. You still have a few years to go, so don't start planning your trade partners just yet." He winked at Miranda as she smiled and rolled her eyes. They were thrilled Amber was taking her future duties seriously, of course, but it never failed to amuse (or amaze) them what sort of question she'd ask next.

"You're too late, Dad," James joked, nudging his twin. "Amber's already planning to trade with Hildegard, since she's going into that fashion school. She wants to get some fancy dresses from Friezenburg." He snickered as the blonde girl shot him a look.

Sofia followed her siblings with Cedric and Baileywick walking on either side of her. "Oh, I hope Prince Daniel likes his birthday gift."

Baileywick smiled kindly down at the girl. "I'm sure whatever you got him will be fantastic, Princess Sofia."

"Yes, of course," Cedric mumbled to himself, lowly so the other two wouldn't hear. The less he had to hear of the Azuran prince, the better.

"You must be the Enchancian group we have been expecting," a man with graying black hair stated as he stepped forward from the gate to the castle, which the family had approached. His dark suit was immaculate and properly prepared. He smiled kindly. "I am Calowald, the advisor to His Majesty King Amadeo III. We welcome you to our kingdom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Calowald," Roland returned with a smile. "I'm King Roland. This is my wife Miranda and our children. We were invited to celebrate Prince Daniel's birthday today."

"I'm quite aware, King Roland. Please follow me."

The interior of the castle was a stark contrast to the outside. Unlike the blue everyone expected to see, it was instead gold and red in varying sections: a red rug here, a gold vase there, and so on.

"Wow," James murmured as he turned completely around while still attempting to walk with the group. "This place is cool!" He gasped as he saw a suit of armor made entirely out of gold. "Oh, I bet that is heavy to wear, but it would _so_ be worth it. Brilliant!"

Amber immediately grabbed her brother's arm and gave him a firm glare. "Don't you _dare_."

He grinned. "Relax, Amber. I was just saying…"

"Prince Daniel will be downstairs momentarily," Calowald announced to the group as they approached the throne room. "Meanwhile, King Amadeo has been anxious to meet the visitors who travelled so far just to spend time with his son." He fidgeted with his vest. "Ever since his wife Queen Josephina fell ill a few months ago and became bedridden, he's been a little bit of a recluse—merely dealing with kingdom activities when necessary and taking care of her the rest of the time." He cleared his throat. "He's training his son to take his place in a few months, actually."

"So he'll be _King_ Daniel then?" Sofia guessed.

"Correct, little one."

Cedric's face twisted into something akin to a guilty grimace. Okay, so the boy's mother had gotten rather ill… Maybe he shouldn't be so aloof around him this time. It must have been hard not having his full family unit around all the time, right? He made a mental note to be at least a bit more accommodating this time.

The Enchancian group gathered into the throne room before a clearly aging king. King Amadeo had shoulder-length dark hair that curled around his face, but several strands were obviously beginning to turn gray. His beard matched his hair with just a few more graying hairs. His eyes were a warm brown, but they had an air of exhaustion and sadness behind them. His gold crown encrusted with red rubies sat atop his head, matching his royal garments perfectly.

"King Amadeo," Calowald began with a gesture toward the Enchancians. "May I present His Royal Majesty King Roland, his wife Queen Miranda, their children, and their guests?"

King Amadeo stood with a bit of difficulty, his legs wobbling a bit as he leaned on his long scepter for balance. He smiled tiredly at them. "It is an honor to finally meet my son's oft-spoken-of guests. Tell me, which of you is Sofia?"

Sofia smiled shyly and stepped forward at the urging of her sister. "I am, Your Majesty."

"Oh," the king chuckled with a nod. "Daniel has spoken of you in such an enthusiastic manner, young lady. He said you made his brief stay in Enchancia wonderful."

She laughed and nodded happily. "I'm glad to hear that. I had a great time meeting and getting to spend time with him, King Amadeo."

"I'm pleased to hear that."

The group turned and saw the prince in question standing behind them, a bright smile plastered on his face and his arms folded proudly.

"Ah, Daniel," King Amadeo greeted cheerfully. "Happy birthday, my dear son. Your friends arrived just in time for your celebration."

"It will be in a few hours still, Your Majesty," Calowald reminded the king, a patient smile on his face. "The food is still cooking, and the ballroom is nearly finished."

"Oh, I see. Well, in the meantime, I invite you all to make yourselves at home. Explore this great kingdom if you wish. We will reconvene in…three hours?" He glanced toward Calowald for approval, and he smiled when he received it. "Yes, three hours."

Amber and James took off to explore on their own as Roland and Miranda (along with Baileywick) stood aside to speak to King Amadeo and Calowald. Cedric was about to ask Sofia if she wanted to do some exploration of their own when he saw her hurry over to the blonde prince.

He scoffed. "Figures. Every time _he_ is around, it's like I don't even exist." He sighed.

"Prince Daniel!" Sofia laughed as she finally reached him, stopping herself from issuing a hug and instead opting for a more 'royal' greeting: curtseying to him.

Daniel chuckled and bowed to her in return. "Ah, Sofia! What a pleasure to see you again." He grinned. "I'm glad you and your family could make it for my birthday celebration. We'll have plenty of guests here tonight, but it's extra special having all of you here."

Cedric walked over to the two royals and decided to make nice this time. "Prince Daniel, I—"

"Oh, Cedric the Sensational!" the prince greeted with a bright smile. "I wasn't aware you were coming along. Do you often travel with the royal family? I know _our_ royal sorcerer Earl does."

"Yes, well…" Cedric rubbed his left arm with his right hand and shrugged. "Every now and again, I do. I'm mostly working in my tower and performing my expected duties." He glanced down toward Sofia. "Sofia, would you like to-?"

"How about I show you around the kingdom?" the prince offered as he looked back at Sofia, though he gestured to include both friends. "It's a big kingdom, but the sights are worth the travel."

Sofia nodded excitedly. "I'd love to!"

"What do you say, Cedric?" Daniel glanced back at the sorcerer, who seemed a little miffed for whatever reason. "Are you all right?"

"Perfectly fine," he responded quickly to cover up his annoyance at having been interrupted. "Sure, let's get a move on then. From what I hear, there is still a _party_ we must attend."

"Yeah," the prince laughed. "Calowald invites all the best guests, and we always have the most awesome music and food. It's great." He cleared his throat and walked onward, beckoning them to follow. "Come on! I know just where we should go: The Forever Forest."

"What's that?" Sofia wondered as she and Cedric followed him.

"You'll see," he responded with a wink in her direction.

Cedric rolled his eyes, reminding himself _not_ to become visibly irritated…for once.

* * *

While everyone else was off on individual treks or observations, the trio of Sofia, Cedric, and Daniel traversed a bit farther than the others to quite possibly the most welcoming-looking forest they'd ever encountered.

"Wow," Sofia gasped, her blue eyes wide as she stared at the sight in front of her.

The forest wasn't a typical one. The tall trees flaked with green leaves had an extra coating of shimmering magic surrounding them. There must have been hundreds—if not thousands—of multicolored butterflies flittering about the forest. Wildlife simply walked right up to visitors instead of scampering away in fear. By far the best thing about the Forever Forest was that it was surrounded by the majesty of the beautiful ocean, making it entice quite the scenic view.

"Welcome to the Forever Forest," Daniel told the two visitors with a smile as he led them into the clearing.

"Why is it called that?" the princess asked.

"It better not be because it feels like walking through it _takes_ forever," Cedric grumbled, thinking no one heard him. He was proven wrong when Sofia gently nudged him with a slight disapproving stare. He smiled sheepishly.

"It's actually because the forest is forever changing," Daniel corrected, none the wiser to Cedric's annoyed commentary. "This opening we're entering, for example, could be at the other end of the forest an hour from now."

"I think I've been somewhere with similar situations like that before," Sofia mused, recalling the whole Elvenmoor venture with Clover. "So, when we need to leave, how will we know which way is the right way out?"

"Just leave it to me, Sofia," Daniel declared with a proud smile. "I have been through this forest many times. I can get us back in time for my birthday party." He began walking forward again, Sofia falling into step beside him. "Let's go take a look at the whistling willows—and yes, they totally whistle, and yes, it's stupendously awesome."

Cedric rolled his eyes _twice_ for that comment. He was trying to keep his composure around the prince, but something about him just rubbed him the wrong way. His corny jokes and remarks were one thing, but then there was—was Sofia actually _laughing_ at _that_ comment? "Ugh, seriously?"

"I'll race you guys to the willows," Sofia challenged with a grin on her face.

"Oh, you're on," Daniel challenged.

"I don't run," Cedric reminded her, "unless I'm running from _actual_ danger."

The princess laughed. "Have it your way, Mr. Cedric. On your mark, get set, go!" She took off running, leaving both of her friends behind.

"H-Hey!" Daniel called as he panted while chasing after her. "Wait for me!"

The sorcerer finally groaned loudly, letting out all his annoyance. "Of _course_ he'd voluntarily play this childish game. He just wants to be a little show-off. At least _one_ of us has some reserve." He felt something buzzing around him and swatted at it while continuing to walk. He then paled when he realized that one something had turned into a lot of angry something _s_ : raging, quickening wasps. "Oh, Merlin's Mushrooms!" He yelped and took off running after the other two.

While Sofia and Daniel were running, they were incredibly surprised to see a panicked Cedric zooming past them.

"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked while calling to him.

"RUN, SOFIA! RUN! WASPS!"

Daniel and Sofia didn't have to be told twice. They continued running, even faster, and quickly ducked behind a brush of trees. Sofia reached out and grabbed Cedric as he circled back, pulling him into the brush with them. All three watched as the wasps continued angrily swarming before dissipating and presumably returning to their nest.

Sofia panted before quickly grasping Cedric's robe, looking him over in concern. "Are you okay, Mr. Cedric? They didn't sting you, did they?"

He smiled at her concern, still breathing heavily, before responding, "N-No, Sofia… I'm all right."

"So am I," Daniel enthused with a panting laugh, causing Sofia to giggle and turn, hugging him happily.

Cedric eased his breathing before grunting once in aggravation. Figures. Even when _he_ was the one in danger, _Daniel_ was the one who got all the attention. "I think I'll just walk on ahead," he informed them as he stood, brushing off his robe. He moved forward, practically stomping away, and missing the confused stares from the prince and princess.

* * *

About an hour later, after having seen a good majority of the sights in the Forever Forest, it was starting to get darker outside. Clearly, it was time for them to return to the castle before nightfall hit.

"All right, I suppose we should start making our way back," Daniel stated. "And then we can get my birthday party underway." He smiled in excitement.

Sofia beamed at his enthusiasm. "I can't wait! It'll probably be filled with lots of gifts and presents and fun times."

"Yep! Calowald always plans the _best_ parties." He pushed through some of the brushes as the Enchancian duo followed him. "And the exit by now should be right…" He paused upon reaching what he had hoped would be the exit, only to realize it was still sealed up. "Uh…"

"Oh, don't tell me," Cedric groaned with a shake of his head. "We're in the wrong spot, aren't we?"

The prince laughed nervously. "I-It's fine! I'm sure I can re-route us and get us out of here in no time." He turned and began walking in the opposite direction. "Come on, Sofia! I could use some help. You're smart and resourceful, I'm sure."

"Uh, s-sure!" The princess eyed her mentor curiously before hurrying to catch up with the obviously shaken prince.

Cedric slapped his forehead, completely done with the whole scenario. "Come along on the journey, they said. It'll be fun, they said." He huffed before following them. "And _this_ is why I stay in my tower!"

* * *

Nearly another hour had passed with no success. Every potential exit was now yet another dead end or a path to the ocean instead. It nearly seemed as if there might be no way out. Exhausted, the trio decided to rest for a while before trying their luck again. Cedric used his wand to create a fire while Sofia sat beside Daniel, trying to comfort him and assure him that this wasn't his fault.

"We'll get out of this, Prince Daniel," Sofia soothed with a sweet smile. "Don't you worry. There are worse things than this."

"Yeah, I know," he admitted as Cedric stood aside, placing his wand into his robe. "I'm usually pretty good at navigating the Forever Forest. It's kind of a hobby of mine…sort of like my interest in magic, I guess." He smiled as Sofia nodded in understanding. "I actually _do_ hope I can be a real sorcerer one day, you know."

"Oh, _please_ ," Cedric snapped with a sharp wave of his hand in the prince's direction. "Don't you have a kingdom to run, you spoiled sorcerer-wannabe?" He hadn't necessarily planned on saying anything so cynical to the prince, but he'd had about enough at this point. Being trapped with this kid for over two hours? It was enough to work his nerves.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia gasped, surprised at his outburst. She moved over to her mentor. "What's the matter with you?"

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked in agitation, standing and facing the sorcerer. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm just as trapped as you are, and on my _birthday_ no less."

"Here we go again with this 'birthday' business." Cedric rolled his eyes. "Admit it. You care more about stealing away my apprentice—my _friend_ —than you do your wretched birthday." He frowned as the other two seemed befuddled by his accusation. "Oh, don't even try to deny it. You've been attempting to rip her friendship away from me since we met you months ago. As I recall, you asked if she'd prefer to be _your_ apprentice!"

"Mr. Cedric, he was just _joking_ ," Sofia explained as she placed her hands on his arm, lowering it to his side. "Where is all this even _coming_ from anyway?"

"Sounds like you're just afraid of a little competition," Daniel challenged with a mirthful grin. "Sofia is allowed to have other friends, and she is allowed to make her decisions in regard to the person she prefers to 'apprenticize.'"

"Oh, it's one thing to be an arrogant little know-it-all-friend-stealer, but it's another thing to completely butcher the English language." Cedric gently shook Sofia's hands from his arm and folded his arms instead. "You, sir, are a disgrace. I no longer wish to speak to you." He turned and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Mr. Cedric!"

Daniel just laughed incredulously at what had just transpired. "Like that's any different from any other time?"

Sofia gave the prince an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, Prince Daniel. I'm not sure what's gotten into him."

"It's all right, Sofia. Some people just hate change. I guess I'm an unwelcome 'change' he's been forced to deal with." He sat down beside the fire and tossed a few twigs into the flames, watching them burn. "It wouldn't be the first time I've been seen as a threat—Earl told me that many of the other sorcerers frowned upon my dual interest in both royal obligations and magic. Apparently, they think I'm 'double dipping.' I guess Cedric is just one of those people…"

"Mr. Cedric is…complicated," Sofia admitted with a small laugh before turning and glancing in her friend's direction, noticing that he was sitting on a boulder overlooking the ocean. "He's a really nice and sweet person when you get to know him, but not a lot of people give him a chance." She turned back toward the prince. "From what he's told me, or what I figured out myself, I was his first real friend—someone who liked him for who he was and didn't abandon him when bad things happened. So, when he feels like someone is trying to take that friendship away, even if it's _not_ true…"

"…He feels threatened and angry," Daniel surmised with a nod. "I can understand that. I just wish he knew I'm not a threat. He and I don't even have to be friends; I just want there to be peace between us."

The princess nodded. "That would be nice. Let me go talk to him and see if I can smooth things over." She gave her friend a reassuring smile before making her way toward Cedric. When she reached him, she sat down on the boulder beside him, her feet almost reaching the ground but not quite. "What are you doing?"

"Water watching," Cedric responded distractedly, his shoulders slumped forward, and his hands folded into his lap as his eyes focused fixatedly on the crashing waves.

"Sounds…exciting." Sofia sighed, despising the small talk. "Mr. Cedric, I think it's time we talked."

"See, I sort of separated myself from the situation so that we wouldn't _have_ to do such a thing."

She frowned. "I realize that, but I think it's important." Seeing he was still distracted, she stood before him, blocking his vision of the ocean. She placed her hands alongside his face. "Repeat after me: Prince Daniel is not an apprentice stealer."

He frowned at her words. "I will not."

"Do it, or I'll tell Mrs. Winifred." She grinned as he gaped at her in dismay.

"Oh, you do _not_ play fair, you cheeky princess." He sighed before reaching up and clasping her hands, lowering them. "Very well. 'Prince Daniel is not an apprentice stealer.' He very well better _not_ be, because—"

"You really think someone is going to come along and just destroy our friendship?" She gently squeezed his hands as he averted his eyes. "Even if they tried, you don't think I'd actually _allow_ that, do you? In case you haven't noticed, Mr. Cedric, I'm a lot stronger than that—and for the record, so are you."

"Really… Because I feel so _weak_ with all of this ridiculous mess." He sighed before Sofia sat down next to him, holding onto his left arm.

"Having a _heart_ doesn't make you _weak_ , Mr. Cedric. It just means you care…and I'm glad you care about _me_ so much." She smiled up at him, happy to see him returning the sentiment. She then stood again and folded her arms, giving him a pointed stare. "Now about this jealousy of yours…" She grinned as he groaned in aggravation and lowered his head. "I'm just kidding, Mr. Cedric. But I think you'd better go talk to Prince Daniel now. Don't ruin his birthday, especially not his twenty-first. It's…kind of a big deal, from what I understand."

The sorcerer relented and stood. "Oh, very well…" He shook his head as she grinned and followed him back to the prince's whereabouts. "Just don't expect a miracle."

"I'm just happy you're going to try."

Daniel glanced up from his spot near the fire as the two friends wandered back into the area they'd settled in. He frowned and shifted his gaze from Cedric. The last thing he wanted to do right now was face someone who viewed him as a threat and unworthy of the title of 'sorcerer.' Even if it _was_ just a nice dream for himself at this point…

Sofia noticed how quiet both guys were being, so she frowned and nudged Cedric a little too hard.

"Ow!" Cedric recovered and cleared his throat. "I mean… Prince Daniel, I would like to apologize for my earlier commentary. It was rude and unbecoming of a royal sorcerer…especially when aimed at a member of a royal family. Please accept my apology."

The prince blinked and turned to the sorcerer in surprise. "Wait, really? You're not mad at me now?" He stood. "And you know I'd never _actually_ steal Sofia away as your apprentice, right? It's unbecoming of an impending _king_ to do such a thing." He grinned as Cedric smirked at his echoed words. "Seriously, Cedric. I accept your apology, and I'm sorry if I made you feel…eh, discomforted by my friendship with Sofia."

"Think nothing of it." Cedric clasped his hands behind his back before smiling down at the beaming princess. "I suppose I need to learn that it's all right to share the kindness she's so graciously bestowed upon me all this time. It would be selfish to harbor it all for myself."

Sofia blushed modestly at his words. "Aw, Mr. Cedric…" She giggled and hugged him, pleased to witness him doing the same.

"I'm glad that's all settled now," Daniel sighed in relief before smiling as Sofia then hugged him as well.

Sofia glanced at her Enchantlet once she finished hugging the prince. "I have an idea," she mumbled to herself. She then turned to her friends. "Can you guys take care of the fire?"

"Certainly," Cedric responded before passing his wand to Daniel. "In fact, Prince Daniel, why don't you give it a go? You've got a natural knack for magic, I must admit."

The boy grinned as he accepted the wand. "Thanks, Cedric!"

While they were tending to the fire, Sofia turned quickly and activated her Enchantlet, calling forth the Which Way Bow. "Please help us return to the castle of Azura," she whispered, shooting the arrow. She grinned as it soared just ahead of where they were standing. She turned toward them. "I think I know how to get us out of here."

* * *

Back at the castle, the festivities were nearly about to begin, and there was still no sign of Prince Daniel…or Cedric and Sofia for that matter.

"I wonder where they could have gone," Miranda said. "They've been gone for hours."

"You know Cedric and Sofia, Mom," James joked. "They always seem to be off on their own adventures."

"I just hope they're okay," Baileywick remarked with a sigh. "It's dark outside now. Even the moon is up."

As if on cue, the door to the throne room opened, and in walked the trio. Sofia ran over to her siblings and hugged them before doing the same to her parents…and even a relieved Baileywick for a change.

"Where have you all been for so long?" Roland asked curiously.

"It was my fault, King Roland," Daniel admitted. "I took us to the Forever Forest and miscalculated the alterations of the forest. We would have been back here a while ago if I'd just kept us around the castle."

"Daniel," King Amadeo scolded in disappointment, "a future king does not squander his time leading others into uncertainty and potential danger. What if the cantankerous cobras had attacked? Or the spitting spiders?"

Cedric blanched a bit at the two creatures mentioned before composing himself. "King Amadeo, if I may… Please don't be so hard on your son. He meant only to be hospitable toward the princess and myself, and he did do everything he could to return us here. Magical forests are tricky to navigate, or so I'm told, so the mere fact that we're back here safely is comforting. Speaking personally, I appreciate his efforts." He gave the prince a knowing look, nodding as he seemed to understand.

Daniel smiled before turning back to his father. "It won't happen again, Dad."

"Well, just be careful, my son." The king smiled gently. "Just make good decisions. Now then, you'd best get ready for your party. It will begin soon."

"Right." As the others turned to head toward the ballroom, Daniel stopped Cedric and Sofia and waited until the room was clear. "Thanks for that, Cedric. I'm sorry if I've led you to believe that I'm trying to take Sofia's friendship from you, because I'm not. I only hope to share it."

Cedric sighed and nodded slowly, smiling as the princess took his hand and gave him a look of encouragement. "I can understand why you'd want it. There's nothing better in this world than knowing someone will be there for you, no matter what. And I meant what I said, Prince Daniel. I'm sorry I was so hard on you before." He lifted his free right hand and shook Daniel's hand, chuckling. "Shall we start over?"

Daniel grinned. "We shall."

Sofia smiled happily, taking each of their hands and beginning to lead them out of the throne room. "You guys, I think this could be the beginning of a wonderful friendship!"

The end

(PS: Yes, Daniel did love Sofia's gift. :D)


End file.
